


Tudo o que você quiser

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Formalwear, Frobin, Hentai Machine
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Um Baile Formal é oferecido pelo Governo Mundial em meio a uma trégua, obviamente os Mugis não poderiam ficar fora disso, mas quem parece que vai se divertir de verdade são Franky e — especialmente — Robin!* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! *** Minha Primeira Fic Usona ***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Series: Você me faz querer [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 1





	Tudo o que você quiser

**Author's Note:**

> [Frobin]
> 
> * One Piece não me pertence, foi o Oda quem disse que o Franky é uma máquina hentai e que fez algumas "melhorias" ! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *
> 
> Oieeeee!!
> 
> Essa shortfic vai ter dois caps, ela também pertencia a coletânea "Você me faz querer", mas ainda não tinha sido postada no Spirit, mas está online no Nyah!, foi bem divertido de escrever, especialmente essas participações dos Mugis, porém, no geral, eu só queria brincar com Frobin um pouco mais!!
> 
> Algumas considerações nas Notas Finais!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Tentando impressionar

Em uma ilha bastante próspera do Novo Mundo, os Mugiwaras estavam todos se arrumando para um jantar onde estariam várias autoridades mundiais, assim como Piratas e Exército Revolucionário. Havia uma trégua estabelecida entre Piratas e Governo Mundial, pois neste jantar seria dado um comunicado e o Gorousei decidiu que seria dado em termos de paz.

Luffy resolveu que o Bando se infiltraria neste evento para passar um recado pessoalmente, dizendo para todos que quisessem ouvir que ele seria o Rei dos Piratas e mesmo que a Marinha colocasse mil empecilhos, ele continuaria firme na sua decisão.

Obviamente Usopp, Nami e Chopper choraram e imploraram que a ideia suicida não fosse adiante mas o capitão teimoso não deu ouvidos, e todos estavam se organizando para a missão.

No quarto das meninas, vestindo apenas um conjunto de lingerie vermelha, Nami encarava diversos vestidos formais espalhados na cama, Robin passou os olhos sobre eles e sabia que Nami escolheria um vestido curto, então a morena caminhou até o closet e apanhou um vestido que compraram em Sabaody e ela não tivera a oportunidade de usar ainda.

O vestido era um modelo preto e longo, Robin o analisou detalhadamente, passou os dedos no tecido e gostou muito da textura, agora restava saber como ficaria no corpo dela.

Com os longos cabelos escuros presos para cima em um coque, e usando apenas uma calcinha preta muito pequena para não marcar o vestido, Robin começou a passar os pés dentro da peça, usou seus poderes para puxar o zíper e instantaneamente a seda se modelou ao corpo dela.

O vestido era longo até o calcanhar, tinha um decote que ia do busto até quase o estômago, mas o mais impressionante nele era a fenda que deixava a perna esquerda inteiramente à mostra, o corte chegava no alto da coxa valorizando a perna perfeita de Robin.

— Wooow! Tenho certeza que você poderia petrificar alguém neste exato momento! — Nami assoviou, já vestida com um modelo preto curto e rodado, olhando para a amiga do outro lado do espelho.

— Parece que falta alguma coisa nele, não? — Robin percebeu.

Nami a mirou, avaliando Robin atentamente. Ela meneou a cabeça compreendendo alguma coisa, em seguida pegou na penteadeira uma caixinha de joias e se aproximou de Robin. Nami apanhou uma pulseira larga com pedras vermelhas, era uma das peças do tesouro de Skypiea que ela não se desfizera, e entregou para a morena.

Robin achou o acessório impressionantemente antigo e precioso, colocou no pulso esquerdo, deu um leve rodopio e gostou do que viu. Ela apanhou sandálias de salto alto e com tiras, soltou todo o cabelo do coque e prendeu novamente apenas uma pequena mecha com uma presilha de pedras vermelhas, semelhante à pulseira.

Nami fazia um gesto de aprovação, e ambas começaram a passar rímel e batom contentes com os resultados, sorrindo para o espelho.

Logo abaixo delas, no primeiro andar do navio, alguns dos rapazes já estavam prontos. Sanji levara um tempo tentando fazer Zoro ficar quieto e dar o nó na gravata dele, Chopper e Luffy já brincavam no convés enquanto Brook tomava uma xícara de chá absorto sentado no banco do mastro principal.

No quarto, Usopp terminava o laço da gravata borboleta e agora acomodava uma cartola lustrosa sobre o afro, Franky penteava o cabelo se dedicando a um topete luxuoso. Insatisfeito, desmanchou o que fizera e reiniciara o processo.

— Jogue para o lado, vai ficar muito bom! — Usopp apontou, borrifando uma colônia no pulso.

— É, pode funcionar. As opções do meu SUPER nariz estão um pouco insatisfatórias hoje. — Franky avaliou, jogando o cabelo para o lado em uma onda azul.

Franky arrumou a camisa branca, o colete preto por cima dela, e adicionou um lenço charmoso no bolso blazer, uma sunga vermelha fechava o look e o ciborgue encarava o espelho sorridente.

Usopp olhava para ele com astúcia.

— Tentando impressionar alguém? — O atirador perguntou.

Um sorriso pervertido enfeitava o rosto de Franky.

— Eu SUPER já impressiono quem me interessa!

Ambos riram um para o outro, Usopp teria dito algo, mas Luffy começou a gritar no convés, os chamando, só faltavam os dois e eles saíram imediatamente.

Quando Franky pisou no gramado, deu de cara com Robin, ela estava sentada com uma perna nua cruzada sobre a outra, ela conversava com Brook e Nami, enquanto Sanji era socorrido por Chopper, pois se esvaía em uma poça de sangue, Usopp e Zoro observavam de perto.

O ciborgue deu alguns passos se aproximando da morena, pensando que hoje ele não terminaria a noite neste jantar, mas deixando o pensamento de lado, ele olhou de Robin para Sanji.

— Não saímos ainda e ele já está assim? — Franky perguntou apontando com o enorme polegar para Sanji.

— Yohohohoho!! Sanji-san não teve chances contra a beleza estupenda da Nami-san, ou a sensualidade exuberante da Robin-san. — Brook falou.

— Que patético. — Zoro falou dando um pequeno chute no ombro de um Sanji entorpecido.

— Ele é forte, já sobreviveu a Princesa Shirahoshi e a Ilha dos Tritões. Daqui a pouco ele levanta. — Usopp declarou, mas não tinha tanta certeza do que dizia.

— O Sanji vai ficar bem, só precisa se recompor, graças a deus ficou inconsciente antes de sofrer todo o baque da visão. — Chopper explicou enquanto verificava a pressão do cozinheiro.

Os Mugis começaram a se organizar para ir ao evento, por conta do estado de Sanji, Chopper escolheu Zoro e ficaram os três no Navio, combinaram de se encontrar no local assim que Sanji se recuperasse.

Os seis Mugiwaras que deixaram o navio estavam animados. Luffy principalmente, ansioso para comer as comidas do tal jantar, quase esquecendo que ele tinha um propósito. Eles foram conversando e saíram da praia, rapidamente atingindo as ruas da cidade.

Franky parou na frente de um prédio visualizando-o mentalmente, pois esse prédio seria muito útil caso ele cumprisse seu propósito hoje. No entanto, não prestava atenção em nada a sua volta, pois tinha os olhos fixos em Robin. Realmente Brook fora muito feliz em escolher as palavras, Robin tinha uma sensualidade exuberante. Conforme ela caminhava, o vestido de seda preto rebrilhava capturando a luz das estrelas ou dos postes de iluminação pública, os cabelos negros pareciam um céu salpicado de estrelas e o corpo sinuoso dela era a coisa mais absurdamente incrível e desejável que ele já vira em seus 36 anos de vida.

— ...Você não concorda, Franky?

Ele levou um susto quando Robin surgiu ao lado dele, sorrindo sedutoramente maliciosa e o encarando como se estivesse esmiuçando seus pensamentos.

— Sim…, digo... eu... SUPER não estava prestando atenção. — Ele falou sincero, coçando a nuca e entortando os lábios. Robin riu baixinho.

— Usopp estava dizendo que deveríamos ficar todos juntos para que Chopper e os outros nos encontrem. — Robin explicou, Franky só olhava os lábios dela se movendo, imaginando todas as coisas que esses lábios poderiam fazer.

— Sim... tudo o que você quiser. — Ele respondeu incoerente.

Robin passou a língua nos lábios e ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, enquanto Franky puxava com o dedo indicador a gola da camisa, um calor se espalhou pelo corpo dele.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Alguns minutos depois, chegaram ao local do evento, um grande salão com decoração clássica, mas luxuosa. Na porta não havia recepção, bastava adentrar o local. Luffy mal conseguia se conter e foi na frente, encontrando uma mesa de canapés e outros petiscos. Robin e Nami olhavam para tudo, encantadas. Usopp procurava algum perigo iminente que espreitasse entre as mesas, e Franky acompanhava as meninas de perto, tentando também manter um olho em Luffy.

Minutos depois eles já estavam sentados em uma mesa, todos tinham algo para beber e Luffy praticamente já estava adiantando o jantar... dos próximos dias, tamanha era a quantidade de comida que ele arranjou.

Sanji e Zoro chegaram discutindo pouco tempo mais tarde, e Luffy, depois de comer toda a carne do jantar, se juntara com Chopper e ambos se divertiam comendo vários tipos de sobremesas. O Capitão dos Mugiwaras esquecera totalmente que viera ali para dizer algo.

No fim eles pareciam apenas um grupo de amigos aproveitando um jantar luxuoso e grátis.

Robin sentara ao lado de Franky, e lhe enviara olhares oblíquos a noite inteira. Em um ponto da festa uma música encheu o ambiente e alguém nos alto falantes convidou a todos para dançarem e Franky apenas olhava para Robin, mas alguém se aproximou da mesa, a chamou, e ela estendeu a mão delicada e se foi... Franky sentiu como se estivesse acontecendo algo muito errado, porém gostou de vê-la dançando elegante no meio do salão.

Ele estava perdido observando como o corpo dela se movia e como ela sorria levemente com o embalo da música, para Franky era como se mais nada houvesse no mundo, apenas Robin e seu vestido perfeito.

— É melhor ir até lá. — A voz de Nami era macia acima da música calma que ressoava no salão.

— Heh? — Franky levou um tempo para entender que era com ele que a garota ruiva falara. — Ir até aonde?

— Você obviamente quer dançar com a Robin, não tira os olhos dela desde que saímos do Sunny. Vá até lá, ou seus dispositivos de raciocínio estão em curto?

— Oi!! Não tem nada em curto aqui! Meu sistema está funcionando totalmente normal. — Franky disparou contrariado, odiava quando era tão transparente assim.

Ele levantou e espanou uma poeira imaginária do blazer, em seguida deu uma ajeitada na onda do topete e caminhou ao encontro de Robin e seu par sem rosto, no centro do salão.

Nami e Usopp trocaram um olhar divertido, enquanto assistiam Franky simplesmente dando um empurrão no par de Robin, sem a menor delicadeza.

— Gomenasai, aniki, mas essa mulher aqui é muito SUPER para você.

Robin sorriu quando o viu e não teve problemas em se acomodar entre os braços de Franky e o puxou para mais perto quando ele rodou as mãos enormes em sua cintura. O ex-par da morena simplesmente desapareceu na multidão.

— Demorou. Pensei que não viria. — Ela declarou com um meio sorriso.

— Estava pensando em algumas coisas. — Ele respondeu com um toque sugestivo na voz, ela notou.

— Pensando em que tipos de coisas? — Robin questionou enquanto ele a deitava em um giro ousado de um passo de dança.

Franky a ergueu num pulinho da dança, com uma mão firme na cintura dela ele puxou o corpo delicado para muito perto de si, o umbigo dela na altura da testa dele, assim ele baixou os lábios e tocou a pele exposta da coxa.

Robin sentiu como se uma rajada de poder lhe atravessasse o corpo, espalhando faíscas de calor por todas suas terminações nervosas, o olhar dele a incendiou de imediato, Robin jogou a cabeça para trás num ato que poderia ser interpretado como parte da coreografia que eles desempenhavam, mas nada mais era do que a ansiedade e o desejo a tomando sem que ela pudesse evitar.

— Suas pernas são SUPER incríveis. Eu gostaria de ver mais delas. — Franky falou enquanto a colocava no chão com desenvoltura.

— E você teria algo para me mostrar em troca? — Ela questionou quente e maliciosa.

— Com certeza, eu SUPER tenho algo que você vai gostar.

Ele a pegou pela mão, trocou um olhar com Nami e Usopp sentados à distância e saiu com Robin, ganhando as ruas e vendo os cabelos dela balançando ao vento. Dentro de Franky havia um misto de felicidade e expectativa, não apenas por estar com ela e se afogar nas ondas de prazer que aqueles lábios poderiam oferecer, mas de se livrar daquele lindo e formal vestido de seda preto.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Próximo capítulo será continuação desse... E vai estar muito quente por lá, huh? 😊 rs
> 
> Para quem não sacou eu usei as referências das roupas que os Mugis usaram naquele poster do Log Collection!!  
> Vejam aqui >> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/82/2c/9b/822c9b407e0c9d6dd3d0f00ff9a1cf75.jpg
> 
> Obrigado por lerem até aqui mas deixem um review pra que eu saiba o que estão achando!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
